The Trouble with Imps
by dianemalfoy
Summary: Harry comes into his strange creature Inheritance and also gains eyebrow raising mates. What will this mean when he goes back to Hogwarts! Dumbledore bashing slight Ginny, Ron and Hermione Bashing. slash FredHarryGeorge !
1. The Change

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don't tell me that I'm copying someone else's story. The story should follow the same pattern but I'm not sure if it will.**

**The Trouble with Imps**

**The Change**

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

Harry stared absently across the street. It was 10 minutes till he turned 17. He didn't know whether to feel excited, as he was now at a legal age to perform magic and there was also the bonus fact of finally leaving the Dursley's, he even had his bag packed next to him as he was to be headed to Grimmauld place when the clock strikes 12. But he also didn't know whether to feel sad turning 17; because he was nearing the age of becoming an adult, even though he hasn't really had a childhood.

He never really knew how to act like a child one of the reasons being the fact the Dursley's never allowed him to associate or socialize with other children ever since being placed here. The second reason is that ever since he stepped into the Wizarding World, he was expected to be some kind of warrior and, because of the fear that people would hate him because he acted like a child, he was forced to grow up. To grow up to be prepared for a war that had only just arrived.

Dumbledore. And he says that name with as much disgust and resentment.

Dumbledore is the reason for him being at the Dursley's, the reason he didn't find out he was a wizard till he was 11, and a famous wizard at that. Dumbledore with his 'it's for the greater good' attitude. If Harry wasn't so inclined to keep up his façade, he would of laughed in the old fools face and shouted for the whole world to hear, "STUFF THE GREATER GOOD!" after all, what did the Wizarding World do to deserve being saved by him except announce him as insane in 5th year, and getting his Godfather killed because they were to incompetent to do an actual trial (if there had been a trial he could've lived with Sirius). They had done many things that had caused a great disturbance in his life. They had even turned their back on him twice. Once during the Tri-Wizard tournament and then again when they called him mad for proclaiming that Voldemort was back What did they do to deserve being saved?

_You know,_ he thought with a contemplating face, _ever since I stepped foot into the Wizarding World, all that's happened has resulted to me being in danger or entering dangerous situations._

He sighed in annoyance at that thought and glanced at the clock residing on his drawer near his bed hoping for a distraction and was surprised to see he only had 30 seconds till he was officially confirmed to be 17.

He waited anxiously as the time ticked by, remembering how Remus had warned him that he may come into some magical inheritance. He was shocked to discover that the Potter line hadn't been all that pure and that random ancestors and family members had been married to other creatures or had been their mates. He was nervous because he didn't know if he would go through the inheritance and also because if he did, he didn't know what the dominant magical creature gene was within him. Meaning he didn't know what he may become.

He glanced at the clock again.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

He waited for a while, but when it became apparent that nothing was going to happen; he let out a sigh of relief, only for it to come out strangled as an indescribable pain erupted in his back.

It felt as though he was being torn apart as different sensations ran through his body, varying to a hot sensation, so hot it felt like lava was flowing through his veins. It then abruptly changed to a cold-as-ice sensation, then a huge determination to fight like some sort of warrior. The last feeling was very different, very strange. It was a calm feeling and, if he listened closely, he could distinctly hear the sounds that he immediately associated with a forest. Added to that fact, he could smell a strong, earth smell drafting against his face.

He let out a sigh as the feeling soon faded away. Well, not exactly faded. They were still there, but were calmer.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and he looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the small bedroom at the Dursley's, he knew that for sure. But, as he stood up, he felt an extra weight pulling at him. Specifically, his back.

Turning his head around slightly, his eyes widened in astonishment. Behind him, stretched out as though readying for takeoff, were pure black bat like wings. They shone slightly in the moonlight, showing their leathery texture.

Harry stared at them dumbly, he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened a fraction more, realizing that this mustn't be the only change in his appearance. He rushed to the bathroom door that was connected to his room and, after much difficulty and pained filled whimpers as his sensitive wings struggled to get through, he made it to the mirror.

What stared back at him was definitely not the Harry Potter he was before. This Harry Potter had silk black hair with subtle streaks of red running through it. Even though in truth it was still its usually messy self, it was still different. He then moved to look at his face. If people thought his eyes were green before, they were definitely more so now. They glowed brightly in the darkly lit bathroom with hints of brown, fiery red and ocean blue stood in the background to the green; but the colors were still noticeable through the thick black lashes that framed his cat shaped eyes. He also noticed how they sparkled unnaturally with a very different emotion that he never before expressed; Mischief. Which was a shock in itself, as he never really had time for mischief, sure he roamed the Hogwarts castle, but it was never for mischief. He considered this, the unusual emotion still present, before finally settling that whatever creature he had become, must usually associate with mischief. He then continued to look at his new appearance after the moment of distraction.

He was still moonlight pale, as before, if not more so. The skin color did well to bring out his rose-colored lips, as it had done so with his eyes. He also noticed, sadly, that his growth spurt this summer was now non-existent, as he now stood around 5'2 instead of his previous 5'7 making him look more feminine and fragile, especially now with his new appearance.

He didn't dwell on this long as he shakily lifted his hands to feel small bumps slightly poking out of his hair, having just noticed them.

He let out a shaky breath once his hand came in contact with the slightly rough but still smooth textured horns.

"What am I?" he asked while looking at his reflection, as though expecting a response, though he wouldn't be surprised if it did after everything else that happened tonight.

His attention was drawn away from his reflection as he looked through the door connecting him to his room, fear welling up inside him as he saw Remus, Tonks and Mr. Weasley enter his room, all their wands lit as they looked around the empty room for him. It was Remus that noticed him first, as he walked closer to his desk, which was unfortunately at the side of the bathroom door, but when he did notice Harry, he stood stock still, eyes wide and mouth lightly open.

"Harry?"

**AN: As I said at the beginning, I have inherited this story, so don't get mad at me.**


	2. What am I?

What am I?

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don't tell me that I'm copying someone else's story. The story should follow the same pattern but I'm not sure if it will.

"Harry?"

"Harry stared at Remus fearfully, wondering what was going through the man's head as he stared gormlessly at him.

He was a freak, even more so than he was before, he could tell by the look in Remus' eyes that he thought that to….. but wait, why is he walking towards him. Shouldn't he be backing away in fear that he's some contagious, vicious creature?

Remus hesitantly reached a shaking hand towards Harry as he moved closer, his expression of disbelief turning into one of awe as he stared at the wings towering over him and Harry.

"My God, Harry, you're…you're an Imp!" Remus suddenly exclaimed, an excited smile blossoming on his face as he looked Harry up and down. His sudden shout had alerted Tonks and Mr. Weasley to them, and both were now standing at the door with similar expressions of shock and disbelief as they evaluated the new him fully.

Harry looked at him in surprise and was also offended, sure he was short but….ohhhh, his thoughts suddenly clicking onto the fact Remus wasn't being offensive, he was just saying something related to his creature inheritance. At least he thinks so.

He was surprised to see how Remus was taking his change so well when _he_ hadn't. It was then his mind started to process what Remus had just said, or I this case shouted.

"An Imp?" Harry questioned a thoughtful look upon his face, his mind straining to think where he had heard of an Imp before. He gave up trying to solve the puzzle and turned his attention back to his very own friendly, neighborhood Werewolf.

"What's an Imp?" he asked Remus bluntly.

Remus then gained a look which reminded him of Hermione's (that mean bitch, I mean witch) let's-get-into-a-long-explanation-over-nothing face. Except this situation was not nothing. Whatever had happened to him, was definitely something.

"An Imp," Remus began, his voice taking a mysterious tone. "was a small creature that loves to create chaos. There were different types of Imps, for example there were Forest Imps, Mountain Imps, Warrior Imps, and many others. An example of a type of Imp was Forest Imps. They were called that because of their Earth magic, which is used to keep their emotions and magic balanced, because if it wasn't, they would die from the overload of the combined two. Because of their different, unique abilities they also had a certain dominant emotion for each ability. For example, a Fire Imp was quick to anger, so when angered that emotion lit up like a flame because it was connected to their power. Even though they all had a dominant emotion, there was always one emotion that they all had in common, and that was the urge to create chaos and mischief."

Harry looked at the all-knowing attitude Remus was displaying and thought over what he said, not missing how he referred to the Imps in past tense.

"So are there not many Imps around anymore? And do you know what Imp I am?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus look at him sadly.

"No there aren't many Imps around, actually they're considered to be extinct as most of them were destroyed by Dumbledore. Imps are considered dark creatures because you can't control them and they do what they want. The order of the phoenix helped destroy all those that didn't side with them and even then they weren't really trusted. After the war they all disappeared." Remus stated sadly, looking towards the floor.

The he abruptly changed from sad to excited again as he stared deeply into Harry's eyes as though looking for something, and when he seemed to have found it, he looked satisfied.

"You, though Harry, you're special. If I'm right then you're a mixture of Imps, if the colors in your eyes have anything to say about it." At Harry's confused look he went to explain. "You can tell the difference between each type of Imp by the color in their eyes. The colors express their different powers. If I'm right Harry, you are a mixture of Fire, Water, Earth, and, though I'm not certain, you could be a Warrior Imps as well." Remus said the last bit eyeing his arms. Confused again, Harry turned to where Remus was looking and was happily surprised to see the lean muscle of his arm bulging slightly and straining against his black short sleeved shirt. _Well, that's new._ He thought.

Turning back to Remus he beamed happily. Remus retuned the smile.

"G-g-get away from t-that thing, Remus!" The quivering, male voice of Mr. Weasley squeaked shakily from behind them, as though forcing himself to speak and act bravely (Brave. Ha. Yeah right!).

Harry looked down sadly as he said that, trying not to show the tears welling up thickly in his eyes. He knew it, he was a freak. Even if Remus accepted him, no one else would. His head snapped up when Remus pivoted around, a loud deep rumbling growl erupting from his chest. It was so loud it made Harry feel as though the room was vibrating around him. Harry couldn't see his face, as Remus now had his back to him, but if Mr. Weasley's ghostly white, and frightened face was something to go by, Remus must look scary.

"What did you just say, Weasley?" Remus said in a deadly quiet voice, only changing his tone to spit out the man's name, as though tasting something bad in his mouth.

Mr. Weasley just stared wide eyed in shock up at the towering figure that was Remus, never before seeing this side to him. Tonks made a move to place a hand on Remus' shoulder, as though to calm him down, but never got a chance to as Remus stopped the action by turning his attention towards her and snarling savagely, his eyes glowing a furious amber, showing his usually controlled wolf struggling to try and attack them both.

They jumped back as Remus started to speak or in this case growl.

"If you ever, _ever_ say anything that I find offensive about Harry again, you will be getting to know my wolf side better Weasley. I don't like it when someone upsets my cub and neither does He!" Remus snarled the last bit, putting more emphasis that the He that he was referring to was his wolf side.

"Now," Remus said a bit more calmly, "shall we be going?" The two in front of him both nodded shakily in unison, not daring to speak and anger him again. Happy that they weren't going to do anything else foolish, he pulled out a rubber chicken from inside his robe and which Harry was sure was one of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Remus then did a silent spell on the chicken.

"Ok then, everyone take hold." Remus ordered.

Harry was about to stop him remembering his bag when he saw Tonks holding onto it. With a sigh filled with relief and anxiousness, he held onto the rubber chicken tightly, feeling the familiar pull that he always dreaded as it never ended well for him, especially now with his wings to consider.

There was no time to dwell o this though, as they portkeyed from sight.


	3. Arrival

**Arrival**

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don't tell me that I'm copying someone else's story. The story should follow the same pattern but I'm not sure if it will.

Harry groaned painfully as he landed with an echoing; THUD, on the hard wooden floor, dust billowing around him causing his groan to break off into hacking coughs. _Ugh_ he though distastefully as dust particles entered his mouth _when the hell is Kreacher, (that bloody house elf) going to start cleaning this bloody house!_ Lost in thought, he didn't notice the strange happenings going on as he pulled himself up off the floor. He hadn't even noticed that his hands had begun to produce fire that was growing at the same pace as his growing anger towards Kreacher.

"Harry!"

He hadn't noticed that the portkey had landed them I front of the entire Order, or even in the kitchen of the Black house. And by how they all said his name with either fear, shock, awe, and, disbelief, told him they hadn't been notified that he was coming into his Magical Creature Inheritance. Or the fact that the Potter family wasn't actually that pure in blood.

The fire that had previously been making its way up his arm like vines, dwindled down to nothing as he took in the people around him.

The only one who didn't seem all that surprised about his appearance was the most hated teacher known at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. With his pale complexion and sunken face, Harry would have said he was one of those waxwork figures that he heard all the muggles in London talk about. Why, if it wasn't for his continuous amount of snarling comments and his black as coal eyes that always glared hatefully down at him, Harry would have bet all the Galleons in his vault to say that Snape wasn't even human.

But no, Snape didn't seem surprised; in fact, he seemed more intent to glare hatefully at him from his position in the dark corner of the room, making his black eyes glint evilly in the little light he acquired in that space. Harry bet that the anti-social professor thought he had somehow managed to do this to himself, just to gain more attention, for, apparently to him; he was an attention-seeking whore!

Even though Harry didn't know what Snape was trying to prove by his vicious behavior, he couldn't help but not feel mad, if anything, he found the situation quite funny.

_Oh no_, Harry whispered in his head as realization washed over him. His pesky Imps' mischievous side must be working on him as he never usually felt this way when Snape glared at him. He usually felt frustrated and annoyed as to why he earned the looks.

Ok yeah, his dad wasn't really all that nice to Snape at Hogwarts, even going as low as calling him the childish name of Snivellus (his Imp side giggled at the name and he sternly and politely told it to shut up) but taking his anger for his dad out on him wasn't _entirely_ fair at all!

He sighed, knowing there was no changing the man determined to hate him. And anyway, it didn't mean he couldn't comply and make _his_ life a living hell. He didn't notice that he had started to chuckle evilly out loud until he notice that he was gaining some pretty wary looks. He shrugged inwardly, not at all bothered.

A warm, heavy hand clasped onto his shoulder, gently turning him around slightly so the person could whisper in his ear.

"Harry?" Remus' voice whispered quietly into his ear. "Why don't you go upstairs while I handle the explanation of what's going on?" he smiled slightly when he took in Harry's relieved expression at not having to be stared at anymore, which the entire room was still doing.

He got a reassuring smile from Remus, who also gently nudged him with his hand in his back towards the kitchen door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he leaned back against it heavily and closed his eyes in exhaustion. After all, it had been a long night.

It didn't register until he got his brain back into gear that a heavenly smell was drifting from upstairs. Harry closed his eyes again, inhaling to take in the delightful smell of treacle tart, strong coffee, and something that smelled suspiciously like toffee. He stifled back a moan of pleasure at the addictive smell and he began to trek cautiously up the old wooden stairs that creaked at the sudden pressure of his weight.

His eyes were still closed as he tried to sniff out where the smell was coming from. He began to bounce slightly I excitement as the smell got stronger near a certain closed door. His wings ruffled and he shivered in anticipation as though waiting impatiently for something. But he didn't dwell on it as he opened the door the smell was coming from.

He was then greeted by the sight of two identical red heads grinning ominously around one of the beds, making it as clear as day that they were going to prank one of the occupants in the house. They didn't notice him until he moaned out loud again, his eyes instinctively closing as the scent overwhelming him. Oh, how he wanted the source of that smell, he needed it.

They turned towards him grinning as they noticed it was Harry, not yet noticing his startling change. When they did, their grins turned wide-eyed in awe as they took in the sight of the new him. They took in his small petite form and large bat-like wings hovering over him intimidatingly and shaking slightly in obvious excitement. They took all this in with wonderment painted on their faces. The wonderment abruptly changed into an unusual lust filled hunger, their eyes darkening to a deep blue as they watched , entranced by the sight of the lovely flush beginning in his cheeks, contrasting beautifully against his pale white skin.

His lips were a deep red and partially open as he looked at them through lidded eyes, pleasure obvious in his expression. They watched his every movement, afraid that if they closed his eyes, they would miss something. They watched as he inhaled deeply, and watched as he began to moan a throaty moan that sent shivers up and down both of their spines. They then watched wide-eyed as Harry toppled over, the pleasure and emotions building up inside him, becoming too much for him to handle.

They immediately rushed over to him, worry now etched on their faces, opposite to their previous hunger. They sighed in unison, relief washing through them as they saw the small movements his chest was making.

But before they went downstairs to get help, they turned to one another and grinned deviously before looking down towards their black haired beauty.

This was definitely going to be an interesting summer.


	4. Recovery

**Recovery**

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don't tell me that I'm copying someone else's story. The story should follow the same pattern but I'm not sure if it will.

Harry blearily blinked his eyes open, wincing at the feeling of tiredness and pain throbbing behind his straining eyes. He sighed sullenly and snuggled deeper into the covers, he wasn't able to hold back the cat like yawn, through which he arched his back and stretched his spine till he heard a distinctive pop. He sighed with relief and settled again onto the warm comfort of the bed, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching his every move intently from the corner of the room. He did notice, however, the tight grip on his hand. Turning his head slightly, his eyes laid upon the figure of Remus Lupin sitting in an uncomfortable position on the chair beside his bed, fast asleep; his hand gripping onto Harry's, tightly almost protectively.

Harry put his hand over his mouth as another sleepy yawn overtook him, he suddenly realized by the painfully, bright white walls, that he was in the Hospital Wing and on one of the beds. On instinct he quickly whipped his head to the side where the door was that lead to Madam Pomfrey's office was. He sighed in relief again when he saw she wasn't there, and smiled slyly, now all he had to do was get out of here before she forced some horrible tasting potion down his throat, his face scrunched up in disgust at the thought. _But for now_, he though, _I'll relax for a while_.

With an excited smile he inhaled, stiffening, his body tensed as a familiar intoxicating smell filled his senses. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he slowly turned his head to the corner of the room where the scent was at its strongest. Through lidded eyes he caught the eyes of two familiarly identical figures who were also gazing at him unusually serious, but the seriousness that they were presenting was ruined by the identical smirks that covered their faces.

After staring at them both stupidly for a moment, memories of what happened before he passed out rushed at him causing him to blush and duck his head in shame and mortification. These were his best friends ….. (Pause) ok, these were his used-to-be-now-backstabbing-ex-best-friend's older brothers; he shouldn't be thinking this way about them, especially not the _both_ of them. It was wrong. It wasn't right, it couldn't be right.

With this newfound determination, he pushed any feelings that he may have for the twins into the back of his mind. No way was he going to ruin his friendship with them over his petty desires.

He ignored the slight protesting of a mysterious voice in the back of his mind telling him that he needed the two of them, needed to claim them. He was stubborn not to pursue any actions towards the Weasley Twins.

As if sensing his distress, Remus, began to stir slightly, before slowly lifting his head up, which had been lying at an odd angle, he also grimaced at the small pain in his neck before blinking his eyes open sleepily in the same way that Harry did. Harry turned his attention away from the two, who were still stock still in the corner, just watching him. It was making him feel uncomfortable and flustered at how they stared at him, their gazes burning into the back of his neck stand in end. His eyes stubbornly stayed on Remus as he slowly began to wake. Harry was determined not to turn around and return their looks and how them how much they affected him. Even though he was resisting against his need to look at them, he couldn't control the shiver of pleasure that went down his spine at the way their gazes made him feel. He shook his head once violently to rid himself of the thought.

_Stop!_ He scolded himself sternly in his mind, _you can't do this to yourself, it's not right to feel the way you feel about them! Now stop being a delusional brat and talk to Remus!_

"Hey, Remus." Harry said quietly to the man he considered his honorary Godfather. It seemed to wake Remus up as he jumped out of his chair, now wide awake and kneeled by Harry's side checking with his eyes for any injuries.

"Harry." Remus sighed in relief "Thank Merlin you're alright, we didn't know what happened to you. The twins," he looked to where they stood when saying this a bit suspiciously before turning back to Harry, "the twins just came running down saying you had collapsed on them." Harry blushed at the reason for his fainting episode.

"They didn't do anything, or give me anything that did that to me. I think the reason for me falling was out of exhaustion from what had happened to me before you arrived; you know, the whole inheritance thing." Harry lied with ease as he didn't want to admit the embarrassing reason for why he really collapsed.

Remus looked down at him searchingly not knowing if he was telling the truth or not before sighing quietly to himself and moving to sit back in his chair with a sad smile.

"I guess I should have realized that your transformation would of tired you out and I'm sorry for not." Remus said looking down ashamed. Harry's eyes widened at that, and the guilt hit him like a cannon ball.

"No, no, no Remus, it wasn't your fault, no one could have known." Here Harry paused looking Remus up and down taking note of his tired expression and dark, bruising circles under his eyes, "Look Remus, why don't you go back and take a nap?" Harry lifted his hand up, stopping Remus from protesting before carrying on, "Now, go on, you look exhausted and in need of a nice rest, I'll still be here when you get back."

Remus smiled looking down at his cub. Standing up, he crouched down by Harry's bed and kissed him affectionately on the forehead in a fatherly gesture. Sighing, he stood up sorting out the creases in his robes before bidding Harry goodnight. He paused on the way out still suspicious and a bit freaked out by how intently the wins seemed to be staring at Harry who was looking down at his bed sheets shyly. Seeing that they weren't leaving, he sighed and walked out of the Hospital Wing's doors.

Harry looked at Remus as he walked out the doors, slightly regretting that he did so as he was now alone with the twins who seemed to be not budging any time soon. He looked to the side and squeaked, nearly jumping out of his skin as the twins were now by his bedside. How they got over to his bed so fast was beyond him.

All he knew was that this was going to be a long night.


	5. Seducing

**Seducing**

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don't tell me that I'm copying someone else's story. The story should follow the same pattern but I'm not sure if it will.

There they stood, side by side in all their twin glory. Harry couldn't help blushing as he really took them in. And there outfits.

Both were wearing short sleeved, skin tight shirts showing their hard, sun kissed muscles from Quidditch practice. George was I the blue and Fred was in the red (Hey! That rhymed!). They both had buggy, ripped blue jeans and white sneakers. Their hair was messy (looking shaggable) and shined a golden red in the in the streak of sunlight peeking through the blinds, giving them a handsome, boyish look. The usually noticeable freckles that covered their faces were hardly noticeable by the light tan they had both gained, making their blue eyes stand out and shine more brightly with mischief as they stared into his bright green eyes, watching in satisfaction as he ogled them.

Seeing that they noticed, Harry immediately started to blush, the red color making its way up to his neck and warming his cheeks. The twins watched this intently, inwardly wondering if it covered his whole body, this made their usually bright blue eyes darken at the thought. Harry, noticing this, tilted his head in confusion.

_Hmmm_ he thought to himself, _I wonder what's wrong with their eyes. Oh, I wonder if they have some sort of condition. _(Poor, naïve Harry)

Harry shifted in discomfort as something came over him, he struggled slightly in his mind with the other Imp personalities trying to gain control and take over. He wouldn't allow this; they were making him react to the Weasley Twins in a way he shouldn't be reacting.

Fred and George, seeing his discomfort (and distracted) moved closer, climbing into his bed, on either side of him. Harry didn't notice this, still distracted with fighting the other Imp personalities. The twins, seeing his struggle, grinned wickedly over his head at each other. They, of course, had innocently overheard the Order talking about Harry's creature inheritance (cough Extendable Ears cough) and knew about the different personalities and powers he now held within him. They, of course (rolling eyes) were using this as their advantage to put their 'Seduce-Harry-Fricken-Potter-Plan' into action.

They didn't know what, exactly happened back at the Headquarters to make them feel this way of their once honorary younger brother (though they may admit that they found him adorably cute and attractive before. And may have had not so innocent fantasies about him), all they knew was that they were attracted to him, and if how Harry was acting was any confirmation, Harry was attracted to both of them as well.

Step one begins.

Slowly and as lightly as possible, they placed their hand on Harry's tense shoulders and slowly began to rub and massage them. Harry, now back to the world of the living, looked at both of them in surprise and shock at how he hadn't noticed them moving. These thoughts flew out the window as the pleasure of both the heated rough skin rubbing his back and their intoxicating smell took over. He moaned a low throaty moan in the back of his throat that made the twins pause in their actions. Harry noticing this, blushed a deep red again (curse his unstoppable blush syndrome) and started to sit up, well tried to anyway as he was pushed back down.

The twins continued their ministration, this time changing their positions, one (Fred) sitting behind him and the other on top of him. Knees on either side of him as (George) ran his hands up and down his chest.

"F-F-Fred, G-George? W-wh-what are y-you doing?" Harry moaned out breathlessly, eyes closed as his mind was unable to comprehend why they were doing this, as his Imp personalities fought to get out, screaming with the need to mark the twins and be claimed by them.

"Shh, Harry." George said with his finger on Harry's mouth to stop him from saying anything else. A smirk took over his face as he used the same finger to rub against Harry's bottom lip, deepening it to a rogue color because of the added pressure. Warm lips were softly pressed against the back of his ear.

"It's okay Harry; you can stop fighting them now. Let us take care of you." Fred whispered against his ear.

The pressure against his bottom lip, the soft lips kissing his ear sensually and the whispered words that were spoken broke the barrier containing his Imps as they all merged as one within Harry's mind. His eyes snapped open; the mixture of colors glowed brightly making George stare in awe and Fred paused at his brother's action, before the colors dimed slightly, but his eyes were still bright with emotion. A surprisingly mischievous and leering smile broke out on Harry's face as he grabbed onto George's shirt collar and pulled him close so they were nose to nose.

"Mate!" was the only word growled out and George's blue eyes widened slightly before Harry crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss that George didn't hesitate to participate with. After a few moments of kissing they separated and Harry quickly turned around in one fluid movement so he was on his knees and in-between Fred's legs. Fred's eyes were also wide, and also slightly disappointed. They brightened at the next word that Harry growled out again through kiss swollen lips.

"Mate!" was heard again and Fred was pulled forward by his shirt and received the same treatment George had. The kisses were all tongue and teeth, making it all the more passionate. Behind Harry, George was kissing the back of his neck slightly biting and sucking at certain points that made Harry moan and arch into Fred, unintentionally making his and Fred's erections rub together and making both him and Fred moan at the contact.

They were so distracted by what they were doing that they never heard a door open till…

"WELL I NEVER!" was shrieked so loudly, it resembled what they thought a sound a banshee would make, the noise echoing throughout the Hospital Wing, making them jump at the loud sound and turn towards the source, discovering it to be Mrs. Weasley with Ginny and Ron by her side, all their mouths were dropped open in surprise and shock.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she continued in a shrill voice that made them want to cover their ears and cower. Instead they watched in fascination as her face began to turn red, and they have no doubt she would have continued in that triad if Madam Pomfrey hadn't come running out of her office wand out in ready of an attack only to see half of the Weasley's. As she took in the twin's positions on Harry's bed she turned a stern eye towards them.

"Off. Now." She said strictly, "That is my patient and I don't want you to make him more… excited than he already is. After his collapse, I don't want any more health issues on my hand in the form of one Mr. Potter." The twins looked downcast, but complied. Harry, now that his Imp personalities had merged unexpectedly, just looked amused at the situation, his eyes glowing with mischief and a smirk taking over his face as he eagerly leaned forward to watch Madam Pomfrey turn towards the other three remaining Weasley's.

"And you, Moly Weasley. I would have expected you to know not to make such a noise within the hospital wing where patients are recovering." Harry wished to laugh as he was the only patient here, and he certainly (he eyed the twins' sulking forms, lust flashing through his eyes before going back to the usual mischief) was recovering nicely, in the forms of Fred and George Weasley. He unconsciously licked his lips hungrily before turning to the scene before him.

"And really, you're being very hypocritical. I can still recall what I caught you and Arthur doing in here during your Seventh Year after Arthur came in with a nose bleed because he unconsciously squished his nose with his Muggle Studies book because he was reading to close to it! And you were doing worse that they were!" Madam Pomfrey said in one breathe sternly, hands on her hips, but Harry could see her lips twitching, resisting the urge to smirk/smile. Mrs. Weasley was still red in the face, but now from embarrassment as her children looked towards her with wide eyes and open mouths; even the twins were shocked before they broke out in grins.

"Woohoo! Go mum!"

"Mother, you naughty thing, you!"

Ron and Ginny just looked towards each other with expressions of disgust. And Harry, well Harry was containing the urge to burst into a gale of laughter. Really the merge of his Imp personalities were doing something to his emotions.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey said in her familiar stern tone, "No more visitors for Mr. Potter today I think. Go on, out, the lot of you." Mrs. Weasley steered Ron and Ginny out without a word despite their protests. Don't think she wanted to be more embarrassed than she already was, Harry thought silently to himself. The Weasley Twins looked as though they were about to protest, but with one look from Madam Pomfrey, they hung their heads and walked to the double doors leading out the hospital wing.

They paused at the door then turned towards Harry with identical grins and leers, which Harry returned with one last suggestive wink towards him, they went out the doors. Madam Pomfrey tutted at them, but the ghost of a smile betrayed her thoughts.

With one last check up on Harry, she returned to her office, while Harry lay back with a content smile.


	6. An Interesting Conversation

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don't tell me that I'm copying someone else's story. The story should follow the same pattern but I'm not sure if it will.

After a restless night in the infirmary, Harry was visited by two people he really didn't want to see at the moment. Ron and Ginny.

"What do you two want?" he asked a little annoyed that it wasn't his mates that came to see him. They were still unmarked so they could have anyone else. An unconscious growl started to come out of his throat at that thought.

"Why were you kissing my brothers?" Ron asks suddenly jolting Harry out of his line of thought. "You can't be gay. You're Harry Potter, the boy who lived." He says pretentiously.

"Yeah, Ron's right. You're supposed to fall in love and marry me. We're supposed to have lots of kids and live happily ever after." Ginny said after Ron was finished.

Harry was irritated that they thought they had a right to tell him what he could and could not do and told them as much as well.

"What gives you the right to decide what I can and cannot do? Even if I hadn't been gay, which I have been since 5th year, I still wouldn't pick you. You can obviously see that I am an imp. So that means I have a mate and you are obviously not it." He finished getting angry.

"Then obviously the twins did something to make you believe that they are your mates. You belong with me." She said getting angry as well.

"Why would we do that?" Fred said. They had entered in the middle of Harry's rant and had stood in the corner watching until Ginny had accused them of tricking Harry into liking them.

"We, unlike you, wouldn't trick someone into loving you." They said looking at Ginny.

"Yeah, that and I wouldn't want someone who has slept with probably all the 6th year boys and a few of the 7th and 5th year Gryffindor boys too." Harry said looking at Ginny with thinly veiled contempt, his imp side delighting in the chaos he was causing her.

"You're just jealous!" Ron said finally blowing up at that last comment. "You're mad that we have a real family and you don't. You always want more, more fame, more money, and now you want more than one lover! It wasn't enough you got a lot of vaults from your parents, Sirius had to go and leave you everything and give us nothing! If it weren't for Dumbledore, we wouldn't have anything for being friends with you!" he finished off his rant. He then looked horrified at all that he had said. Ginny too.

Harry slowly got angrier and angrier as the words sunk in. "WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I HAD MORE MONEY THAN JUST MY TRUST VAULT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT SIRIUS HAD A WILL." The hospital slowly got hotter and hotter as his Imp personalities increased his anger. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE PAID FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH ME? YOU WEREN'T A GREAT FRIEND TO BEGIN WITH. YOU ABANDONED ME IN FOURTH YEAR WHEN YOU THOUGHT I HAD CHEATED. WAS HERMIONE IN ON THIS AS WELL?" Ron's guilty face said it all. The sheets started to catch fire.

"Well then," he says with a deceptively calm voice. "You won't mind if I do this." He said as he took out his wand. They both backed away a few steps fear clear all over their faces.

"_Obliviate_" Their eyes went misty before clearing up again.

"I'll take what you said into consideration, but it's not likely I'm going to leave my mates for you, Ginny." He says with some anger still in his voice.

"Fine then. I hope you realize sooner than later that I'm really the one for you" she says as they leave.

"Why did you just do that?" George asked after they had made sure Ginny and Ron had left.

"Because I wouldn't want Bumblebee to know that I know about all my vaults. That way, if he is stealing from me, he won't be able to take out a shitload of money from me. Hopefully, know that I am an adult in the eyes of the law, I should be able to ask the goblins to reclaim all the money that was stolen." Harry said with mischief clear in his eyes.

"Before we forget, we heard Hermione's going to be at Headquarters tomorrow. Once she gets there, everyone will be going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies." Fred said catching on.

"Yeah, don't you think it would be funny if, when they get there, they can't get any money out of their vaults?" George says trying not to laugh.

"Just think of the scandal!" Harry says in mock terror.

They all look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Now, now. Don't get my patient all riled up again." Madam Pomfrey says finally coming out of her office where she had been finishing some paper work up while her whole office was under a _Muffliato _charm.

She ran some more tests on Harry to make sure he was totally recovered from his fainting spree, before letting him and the twins leave.

Harry and the twins arrive in Gringotts a few minutes after getting Harry his Apparation license. It wasn't as hard as everyone said it was. That stupid 3d's thing, Destination, Deliberation, and Determination, was just confusing. All you really had to do was picture yourself in the place you wanted to be and Apparate.

They go up to a bank desk.

"Hello? I'd like to talk to someone about the Potter vaults." Harry said when the goblin finally looked at him.

"Of course Mr. Potter. I'm glad you finally responded to our owls about your vault." The goblin, Grapnock the sign said, said pleased.

"Owls?" harry said confusedly looking at the twins. "I haven't gotten any owls lately."

"Oh. Griphook, please take Mr. Potter and his, err, mates to Ragnarok to talk about his vaults." He says ringing a bell.

"Yes sir." Griphook says looking at Harry and the twins.

As they walked towards the office, Harry turned towards Griphook and said, "Do you remember me? You took me to my vaults the first day I was in the Wizarding World." He said looking at Griphook.

"Yeah, you were with the half giant that works with the old man." Griphook said as they came up to a door that said Ragnarok - Potter vaults.

"Ragnarok, I have Mr. Potter here for you."


	7. To Gringotts

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. By now you should now that I inherited this story.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It's great to now that you have finally decided to answer our owls to you." Ragnarok said without real malice. Griphook said something in Gobblegook and Ragnarok's expression changed to confused and a little malicious. "Griphook has just told me that you never received our owls. I'm guessing you also haven't received any of the monthly updates on your account, nor did you authorize any of the withdrawals that one Albus Dumbledore did." He said looking at Harry.

The torches in the room started to flare as Harry got angry. Fred and George, seeing the torches were starting to blacken the wall behind it, both pulled Harry into a hug, murmuring sweet nothings. Smelling his mates' scents, Harry started to calm down and the fire receded back to its normal size.

"I'm sorry about that, Ragnarok. Can you please tell me the amount of the withdrawals as well as when they started?" Harry said as calmly as he could.

"It is okay Harry. We have had a most grievous fault on our part. We should've known something was wrong. The withdrawals started on November 15th, 1981 and there where continuous withdrawals every month until 1992 when it became more frequent to almost three times per month. The amounts taken out also increased as well."

Fred, knowing Harry was slowly starting to lose it again, wrapped him in his arm as he asked the question they came here for and the question they dreaded the most. "Who were the deposits for?"

"The deposits were for a Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, a Ms. Ginevra Weasley, a Mrs. Molly Weasley, a Ms. Hermione Granger, a Mr. Vernon Dursley, and a Mr. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. The ones for Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger, Ms. Ginevra Weasley, and Mrs. Molly Weasley did not start until July 31st 1992. Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mr. Albus Dumbledore's started November 15th, 1981. Also," Ragnarok paused here hating to be the one deliver the bad news to an already angry imp, but he knew he had to. "There is a contract to be executed next year on Mrs. Ginevra's birthday for you to take Ms. Ginny Weasley's hand in marriage. The contract would have put Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley in charge of your accounts for the rest of your lives."

"WHAT!" Harry screeched the torches shooting to the ceiling and burning it. "Like I would marry that slut! My mates are all that I need. Ragnarok, cancel that contract as soon as possible. I also want all of them to pay me back for all the money they stole with interest…..but I don't want it to affect the Weasleys that had nothing to do with this, like Bill, and Charlie, and of course my mates."

"Right away." Ragnarok says already writing down all that Harry wanted him to do. "There is still the Potter and Black inheritances left."

"What about the Potter and Black inheritances?" George said as Fred was busy calming Harry down in order to make sure Gringotts wasn't burnt down.

"Now that Harry Potter has come into his creature inheritance, he can override Albus Dumbledore's ruling that says he can not take over the Potter inheritance until he turns 18. During the will reading that Harry said he couldn't make, Sirius named Harry as head of the Black family. So together, if he chooses to take over as head of both families, he'll be Harry Potter-Black."

"What do you mean I said I couldn't make it to Sirius' will reading?" Harry interjected from where he had been sitting, curled up in Fred's lap with George's hand in his lap. The scent and physical contact of his mates keeping him from blowing up anymore.

"We sent out an owl to you about Sirius' will. You never replied to the owl. Then on the day of the will reading, Dumbledore showed up showed up with a note written in your handwriting with your signature stating that you couldn't make it due to you still being in mourning." Ragnarok says trying to prevent another outburst from Harry.

"May I see this note?" George says getting Harry to let go of his hand.

Ragnarok looked through a file that was on his desk and handed over the piece of parchment that had the note on it.

_Please excuse me from the will reading of Sirius Black. I am grieving and can't make it. Albus Dumbledore, my headmaster and magical guardian, is there on my behalf._

_Harry Potter_

"That's not his handwriting or his signature." George said looking incredulously at the note. "If anything I would say it was Ron's handwriting."

Ragnarok looked shocked. "I apologize Mr. Potter. We hear at Gringotts have done a most grievous thing to you."

Harry looked up from Fred's shoulder with an angry but still mischievous look upon his face and said, "You can repay me Ragnarok, by destroying those responsible."

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Potter" he says with an evil smirk on his face.

As Harry, Fred, and George were leaving Harry turned around and said, "Oh, and if you could delay the notice that all their money was seized until they come into Gringotts tomorrow, we'll make sure they show up at the busiest time to maximize their embarrassment. It will damage their reputation for sure."

"It would be my honor. If we get onto taking all the money now, it should be ready by noon tomorrow." Ragnarok said writing something down.

Fred and George catching on, couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow.

"I would love to stay longer but there's something I have to do." Harry said with a predatory gaze at his mates.

Before Ragnarok, Fred, or George could respond, Harry had apparated away with both Fred and George conveniently forgetting that that shouldn't be possible.


	8. A Gringotts Prank

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** **There is a semi-explicit scene. It is marked.** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. By now you should now that I inherited this story.

"What was that about Harry?" George asked shocked that Harry managed to do the impossible and Apparate out of Gringotts and into their apartment over their shop.

"I have waited too long." Harry said with his eyes glowing, "I will claim you know before you are taken by anyone else."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Fred says with a nervous laugh.

"Fred, that's not Harry. That's his Imp personalities taking over. Remember what we overheard from Remus telling the Order about Harry's creature inheritance? When he finds his mates, the Imp part of him will make him claim his mates to make sure they aren't taken from him. Once claimed, Imps can find their mates anywhere."

"Oh." Fred says understanding, "Harry, I-I'm not ready to go all the way." He says blushing.

"It's okay Fred. The Imp part of me just needs to bite you to claim you. It will also start the courting process. When you are ready, we will complete the mating process. This is just so that I know where you are or if you are hurt." Harry says his glowing eyes dimming while he says that before glowing brightly again. "Now, I think you are too clothed for the claiming."

The next thing Fred and George know, all their clothes have disappeared and a naked Harry is walking towards them.

**SEMI-EXPLICIT SCENE STARTS HERE. SKIP TO THE OTHER BOLD:**

Harry goes over to Fred and starts kissing him. The kiss starts soft and passionate. George moans looking at them. Harry then breaks the kiss and turns towards him and beckons him closer. When George gets within arm's reach, Harry yanks him closer and starts to nip up his chest.

"If we're going to go any farther, we should probably get to the bed." Fred says panting as he watched Harry kiss all over his twin.

Harry growled and apparated again, after grabbing them, into the bedroom and onto the bed. He then continued to nip and lick all the way down George's chest until he got to his cock. Harry licked the tip where pre-cum was starting to gather.

Fred moaned watching Harry lick his submissive twin into a quivering mess. Harry then stops licking his cock making George moan in disappointment. As he switches to Fred's cock, he puts two of his fingers in front of George's mouth and says "suck", before starting to lick up and down Fred's cock.

George licked the fingers, before putting them into his mouth and sucking them. Harry moans as he feels George lick in between his fingers and all over them while sucking. Fred moaned when he felt Harry moan around his cock.

Harry, then stopped sucking Fred's cock and moved himself back up to his mouth.

George moaned when Harry started to circle around the pucker with the fingers George had just sucked. He stuck one finger in and George moaned louder. After fingering George for a little bit, he stuck in another finger.

Fred moaned around Harry's mouth when George's hand started to jack him off.

"Harry…. I'm about to come." George moaned when he inserted a third finger into his ass.

"Me…. Too." Fred whimpered.

"Come." Harry whispered, his eyes glowing extremely brightly.

As George came, Harry bit down on the right side of his neck drawing blood. He lapped the blood up, sealing the mark. Harry then repeated the same thing with Fred, but on the other side of his neck.

**END OF SEMI-EXPLICIT SCENE**

"That was….." "Wow" Fred and George say at the same time.

"We never got you off." George said looking slightly ashamed.

"It's okay." Harry said with a smirk, "Watching you two in the throes of ecstasy was enough for me.

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Fred said looking at George and Harry."

"Me too." George said yawning.

"Sleep." Harry says using his Water Imp personality to soothe his mates to sleep. Before he too succumbed to the darkness of sleep, he watched as both of their bite marks turned into the symbol of a dark phoenix holding a spear while a water phoenix was curled underneath it on a rock.

Harry, George, and Fred all woke up to banging on the bedroom door.

"Harry! Fred! George open up!" Remus yelled from the other side. "Come on we need to meet up at Grimmauld Place so that we can go shopping for our school supplies. Open the door. We've been looking for you since eight! It's eleven now."

Harry groaned as he got out of bed. He looked back at his mates and almost pounced on them again. They looked delicious with their half asleep eyes and ruffled hair.

Just as he was going to pounce on them again, Remus knocked on the door again. "I know you're in there, I can smell all three of you.

Stifling a growl, Harry turned to the door and yanked it open. "We're up." He growled exasperated.

"Come on Fred, George. As much as I love your naked state, we need to get dressed."

They both moaned trying to stay asleep.

Harry sighed, his mates were so lazy sometimes. "Don't you want to be there when our pranks come to fruition?" That woke them up. They rushed around putting on random clothes till they had finished.

Harry, seeing the finished product cracked up laughing. Fred was wearing a bright red t-shirt with neon green pants and a pink robe, while George was a little better in a neon green t-shirt with jeans and a bright orange robe. They looked at each other and started laughing before looking down at themselves and yelping.

"Now that you two are awake, why don't you put on matching clothes?" Remus said amused. "Once you're done laughing, Harry. I brought you some clothes you can wear before we go shopping for a new wardrobe for you."

"Thanks Remus." Harry says catching his breath and taking the clothes. "Now if you could leave so that we could get changed. We'll meet you in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place in twenty minutes."

Remus nodded before apparating away.

Twenty minutes later found Harry, George, and Fred in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with bruised and bitten lips and a satisfied smirk on Harry's face.

Hermione was looking at them with a frown on her face, while Ginny looked at them with anger on hers.

Harry, George and Fred ignored them waiting on the Weasley matriarch, Remus, and Tonks to get there so they could leave.

Harry sighed after the fifth time Ginny looked at them with an angry look on her face. "What do you want Ginny?" he said thinking he might as well get it over with.

"How could you be with them?" she screeched sounding like a banshee. "I'm the one you're supposed to be with! I've let you have your fun pretending that you are gay, but now that you've had your fun, I should be on your arm. Just think of the scandal that would break out when the Wizarding World finds out that you are cheating on me with my older brothers!"

"I'll repeat this over and over again until it gets through your skull. I have never, and will never want you. I don't know where it got into your head that I was going to date you but my mates are Fred and George. My creature side obviously didn't want a slut as my mate." He said looking at Ginny, tired of repeating himself.

"That was uncalled for." Hermione joined in after Ginny started to tear up.

"Well, so were all her comments insulting my mates. And she is a slut. I can smell all the scents men have left all over you from your activities. If that wasn't enough tales of her exploits and lack of talent, among other things, is all over the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor." Harry says primly before turning his back on Hermione.

Ron, who had until that moment been sitting quietly in a chair slowly getting angry blew up. "How dare you speak so rudely to my girlfriend and my sister! We've done everything for you and all you've ever done in return is put us into danger over and over again! Well I'm sick of it. From this point on I refuse to be your friend anymore."

Harry slowly got mad and as he did, the fire in the fireplace got taller and the earth started to rumble and shake underneath their feet. "First of all, most of the times we were in danger, it was thanks to you and little miss know-it-all who talked me into going on those harebrained adventures. Second, I would've gladly gone to the ministry myself to get my godfather but nooo, you guys chose to come with us. Lastly, I will speak rudely to whomever I so choose to. You and your sister have lost my respect since the scene in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Know-it-all over here, lost my respect just now when she tried to stand up for things she has no business butting her head into like she always is."

Fred and George then wrapped him up in a hug as Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks all came into the room. The room slowly stopped shaking and the fire went back to normal.

"Well, now that we're all here," Remus said acting like nothing happened knowing he would get answers sooner or later, "Why don't we go to Gringotts to get some money before going shopping?"

~ _(AN: I thought about stopping it here but thought that would be too cruel to you guys.)_

As they walked into a crowded Gringotts, Fred and George could barely keep the smiles off their faces. Harry didn't even bother trying to hide is grin. When asked, he just said he was happy to be around his mates in public.

Remus knew something was up, he just couldn't figure out what. Then he remembered what Harry said earlier that morning, _"__Don't you want to be there when our pranks come to fruition?"_ Realization dawned on him, whatever prank they had was going to happen here at Gringotts.

"Hello, I would like to take some money out of vault 289." Mrs. Weasley said primly and loudly handing over a key.

The goblin, whose name plate said Bloodhorn, took the key with a sneer and said, "I'm sorry but there is no money in that vault."

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley shouted drawing even more attention than they were already getting from being in the close proximity of The Boy-Who-Lived. "What do you mean I have no money!?" Now all of the Gringotts atrium was looking at their little group of people.

"There is no money in that account." Bloodhorn said sneering even more at her.

"Try vaults numbers, 456, and 348." She said desperately, gesturing to Ron and Ginny to give her their keys. They quickly did what they were told to do.

The goblin took their keys and sneered again. "These vaults have nothing in them."

"WHAT!?" This time it was Ron and Ginny who yelled out. "How could there be no money in my account? I was going to buy a new dress!" Ginny exclaimed indignantly.

"I'll withdraw the money and you guys can just pay me back later." Hermione said primly handing over her vault key.

"There is nothing in this vault either." The goblin said. "If you are going to waste my time, then I will have to ask you to leave."

"Wait! This can't be happening! Dumbledore said that we couldn't lose the money we had in there. Contact Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

In the corner where no one but those looking explicitly for them could see them, Harry, Fred, and George were all cracking up laughing.

"Dumbledore is having his own issues at the moment. His vaults too have nothing in them."

"Why is this happening? I demand to have a reason! According to the Wizard/Goblin treaty of 1985 you can't withhold monetary values without due reason." Hermione said starting to get angry.

"I know what the treaty says girl. All of your vaults were seized due to you stealing from one Harry Potter." After Bloodhorn said that, gasps were heard throughout the hall and whispers and murmuring started up.

"I didn't steal any money from Harry. I am to be his wife." Ginny said sticking her nose up in the air.

"That contract was illegally written and as he has come into his creature inheritance, his mates overrode that contract." The goblin said shooting her down.

"I'm his best friend!" Ron shouted he owes me for all I've had to put up for." Ron shouted loudly his face an ugly fuchsia color.

"I have a note here saying that as of today he is no longer friends with a Ron Weasley, a Hermione Granger, and a Ginny Weasley." The goblin said waving a piece of paper around.

"What about me? I'm practically his mother! I didn't have to take that brat in! Certainly not after he put my babies in danger year after year. I deserve money for what I have done!" she shouted.

"The paper also states that he no longer finds a Mrs. Molly Weasley as his surrogate mother. You are also accuse of helping to write the illegal marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley." Now the murmurs in the atrium got louder and you could see Rita with her Quick Quotes Quill in a corner writing this all down.

"Since you have no money and are all in debt, you have no business being in here until you can pay back the debt."

"How much is this debt?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"All together it totals 25,346 galleons and 73 sickles. That's with interest. Now, since there is nothing else to talk about unless you actually have the money." As he said that, two goblin guards came forward and pushed them until they were out of the bank, leaving two astonished Order members and three laughing teens behind.

"That was something I never expected to happen." Tonks said her hair its normal color showing how astonished she was.  
"You could say that again." Remus commented looking at the teens who were just now starting to calm down. "I think you guys have a lot to explain


	9. Some Interesting Revelations

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. By now you should now that I inherited this story.

Just as Harry went to explain what happened, they were interrupted by Ragnarok.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Potter but some important information has just come to my attention. If you and your mates would follow me, we can fix this up as soon as possible." Ragnarok said trying and failing from keeping his anger from showing on his face.

"What has happened Ragnarok?" Harry said concerned.

"If we could retreat to my office we can talk about this without people watching." Ragnarok says reminding Harry of all the people still watching their group.

"Of course. Remus? Tonks? Could you either wait for us outside or go and comeback later?" Harry asked apologetically.

"We'll come back in a few hours. We really should see what the Weasley's and Hermione are doing now that they don't have any money." Remus said assuring Harry.

"Great. So if you could follow me Mr. Potter and your mates that would be great." Ragnarok said as he walked off.

"Now, since we are here. Could you tell us why we're here?" Harry said looking at Ragnarok confusedly.

"We have evidence that your mates and some of their brothers have had their creature inheritances blocked as children. If you would like we can take an inheritance test for your mates to see what they would be and if it is possible for us to bring out their inheritances."

Harry, Fred, and George all look at each other and have a conversation with their eyes. Once they decide on what to do, Harry answered.

"We have come to a decision, but I would like to know all of what the inheritance test implies." Harry said looking at Ragnarok.

"Well, the point of the inheritance test is to find out everything that you have inherited. Including if you have become heads or heirs to any houses. It will also tell you all magic and creature inheritances you have as well as if they have been blocked or if they simply are not dominant enough to come out. If you like, it can also tell you if you are under the influence of any potions are spells as well as if there are any residence of these spells."

"In that case, I would like both me and my mates to undergo the test. If you could also find a way to have Bill and Charlie Weasley as well as Arthur Weasley undergo this test. That would be amazing." Harry said as professionally as he could.

"If I may ask, why do you want Arthur Weasley to undergo this test?" Ragnarok asked what Fred and George where thinking.

"Yeah-"

"We get-"

"Our brothers-"

"But why-"

"Our father?" Fred and George ask finally using their twin speak that, contrary to popular belief, Harry was actually very fond of.

Looking fondly at them, Harry said, "Well, I came to the conclusion that if you guys had blocked inheritances, that meant that it had to come from either your mom or your dad. And since your mother is so obsessed with getting more money and power and how she keeps trying to keep us from each other, I thought it would be a logical conclusion that your father would be the one to give you the inheritances. If that is the case, then wouldn't it make sense to assume that he might be under a few potions and/or spells?"

A look of dawning appeared on their faces.

"That-"

"Actually makes-"

"A lot-"

"Of sense." They say shocked.

"Of course it does," Harry says mockingly looking affronted, "I came up with the idea."

"Now that you have agreed to the idea if you could each put seven drops of blood each into one of these bowls the inheritance test can be done now." Ragnarok said pulling out three different bowls filled with a mysterious substance.

After putting in seven drops each of their blood, Ragnarok chanted something in Gobblegook. When the substance had turned an orange-yellow color, he stopped and poured each bowl onto a separate piece of paper.

"Now, wait a few seconds and then you can check and see." He said handing the papers to them.

Dumbledore was in his office when the floo flared and deposited Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley onto the floor.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione shrieked getting up off the floor. "There are no money in our accounts! You promised us that we would always have money in our accounts as long as we continued to be friends with Harry Potter."

"Yeah! I would've never befriended that brat without the money and now we have none." Ron said still on the floor covered in soot.

"The marriage contract has been dissolved." Ginny shrieked, "I'm not going to be Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived. I deserve that title after he has put us through."

"Now, now. Let's all calm down and talk about this. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore said looking at them all.

"I know all about the lack of money in the accounts. It seems that as soon as Harry came into his creature inheritances, the goblins decided to do a full audit of his accounts. They found out about all the mysterious withdrawals that happened and told Harry about them. Since he never said we could withdraw the money they took all the money back and are charging us for the money that we used. The marriage contract has also been dissolved since he found his mates. I don't know how he got his creature inheritance since neither James nor Lily were creatures."

"What about Grimmauld Place?" Molly said concerned about the only safe place she could leave Ron and Ginny.

"It has been barred from us. It looks like Harry has decided to become emancipated which means he becomes the head of both the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Black. Since he never gave us permission to use Grimmauld Place, it has barred us from entry. Unfortunately, it only ejected people, so all of the Order Plans are still in there. It also means that we've lost four seats in the Wizengamont to use."

"That attention seeker! I can't believe he did that to us!" Ron said starting to turn purple with the rage he felt for Harry.

"Not to worry, there are still some accounts that we can use right now. But unfortunately most of that is going straight into funding the Order. The remaining houses have a total of fourteen seats in the Wizengamont. Unfortunately I can only use six of them. We will have to be careful to make sure that he and his mates don't get an inheritance test. If he does then we will be doomed."

"Go back to Diagon Alley and try to talk Harry into believing that you didn't know that the funds were coming from his accounts. Try to make sure he doesn't turn to Tom's side. If he does then he'll realize that Tom really isn't as insane as he seems and that I have been modifying his memories to suit my needs."

As they contemplated what they were going to do, none of them noticed the little silver beetle with horn-rimmed glass markings or the portraits that were pretending to sleep but were actually listening in to the conversations.


	10. Unblocking the Blocked

**Pairings: Fred/Harry/George**

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. By now you should now that I inherited this story.

"Oh. My. God!" Fred and George exclaim.

"Read your papers out loud." Harry suggested to them.

"Sure."

"I'll go first." Fred said.

_Creature Inheritance:_

_Fire Imp (dominant - blocked)_

_Changeling (dominant- blocked)_

_Fae (nondominant – blocked)_

_Phoenix (nondominant – blocked)_

_Magical Inheritance:_

_Elemental Fire (blocked)_

_Metamorphmagus (blocked)_

_Animagus (blocked)_

_Magical Twin:_

_Twin Speak (partially blocked)_

_Magical Core:_

_Golden (Founder's magical level) – 80% blocked_

_Magical Parent:_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Creature Parent:_

_Gideon Prewett (Fire Imp)_

_Fabian Prewett (Warrior Imp)_

_Title Inheritance:_

_Heir of the Ancient House of Prewett (illegally withheld)_

"Wow. Looks like there is more going on here than we previously thought." Harry said shocked. "George, read yours next."

_Creature Inheritance:_

_Fire Imp (blocked)_

_Changeling (dominant- blocked)_

_Fae (nondominant – blocked)_

_Phoenix (nondominant – blocked)_

_Magical Inheritance:_

_Metamorphmagus (blocked)_

_Animagus (blocked)_

_Magical Twin:_

_Twin Speak (partially blocked)_

_Magical Core:_

_Golden (Founder's magical level) – 80% blocked_

_Magical Parent:_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Creature Parent:_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Title Inheritance:_

_Heir of the Ancient House of Prewett (illegally withheld)_

"Okay Harry, now it's your turn." Fred and George say together looking at him.

_Creature Inheritance:_

_Fire Imp (dominant -partially blocked)_

_Warrior Imp (dominant partially blocked)_

_Earth Imp (dominant partially blocked)_

_Water Imp (dominant partially blocked)_

_Shadow Fae (nondominant blocked)_

_Earth nymph (nondominant blocked)_

_Magical Inheritance:  
Metamorphmagus (blocked)_

_Mage Sight (blocked)_

_Parsletongue (partially blocked)_

_Animagus (blocked)_

_Shadow travel (blocked)_

_Weather control (blocked)_

_Elemental control (partially blocked)_

_Magical Core: White (Merlin's power level) – 90% blocked_

_Magical Parent:_

_(Hidden)_

_Creature Parent:_

_(Hidden)_

_Title Inheritance:_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (illegally withheld)_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black (illegally withheld)_

_Lord of the Presidential, Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (illegally withheld)_

_Lord of the Presidential, Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (illegally withheld)_

_Lord of the Presidential, Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (illegally withheld)_

"Well….." Harry said shocked. "Could you explain what all this means Ragnarok?"

"Yeah,"

"How could Fred and I"

"Both be the heir"

"To the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett?" Fred and George say falling back on their twin speak in their confusion.

"Isn't Bill or Charlie supposed to be the heir?"

"And what about all the blocks on us?" Harry asked his creature side angry that someone had dared to put blocks on his mates. "Can you take all of the blocks off?" he says looking towards Ragnarok with glowing eyes as his imp personalities came to the forefront with the idea that he couldn't help his mates."

"To explain the inheritance reading. It uses your magic and blood to tell what Magic wants to have you inherit. I have to say that I am completely shocked about all the blocks that you all have on you. You three should all be near squibs and very sickly. For someone to try to block a magical twin bond is unacceptable and highly taboo. They are a gift from Magic herself and should be cherished not destroyed." Ragnarok says frowning at them. "In answer to your question about Messers Fred and George being the heir to the Prewett house, the Ancient House of Prewett is always twins. If there are no twins in the family then it goes to the oldest, but since Arthur, Gideon, and Fabian had you two; you two instantly became the heirs. We can actually take off all the blocks today. It'll only take a few minutes to prepare the ritual room. I do have to warn you that you might have some new urges and feelings that you might not be used to. I should also warn you that all the blocks will break at once so it will cause a lot of pain. Do you still want to go through with it?"

After glancing at each other, Harry answers for all of them. "We will do it."

"Are you ready?" Ragnarok says from his place in a circle of goblins that surrounded Harry and his mates.

"Yes." They all say at once.

The goblins all start chanting immediately and the ritual circle started to glow. A second later Harry started to scream. George and Fred started right afterwards, they all started to glow and a snap was heard throughout the room. Harry's magic joined the goblins' and the pressure increased exponentially. A dimly glowing, twisting line connected Fred and George together. It slowly got brighter until the goblins heard a crack and it glowed so brightly that, if they were not protected from the blinding light, they would have been blinded. The line slowly faded away and Fed and George's screams slowly faded into whimpers. It was quiet except for the hum of the sentient magic in the air. Then all three of them started to shake at moan. Their features slowly started to shift and they grew taller. Finally, they passed out which had the goblins sighing in relief. Slowly the goblins released the magic in the air and the ritual ended.

"Hey Remus! Where's Harry?" Ginny yelled as she walked up with Ron, Hermione, and Molly.

"Miss Weasley." Remus said frowning at them. Remus and Tonks had looked everywhere for them but they had just disappeared.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked again not even caring that she hadn't asked about her brothers.

"Harry is with **_Fred _**and **_George_**." Remus said putting an emphasis on Fred and George, his wolf not liking how she couldn't care less about her pack and how she kept trying to split up his cub and his mates.

"Where did he go?" she said ignoring his subtle comment about Fred and George.

"They are still in Gringotts." Tonks said annoyed at her persistent questioning of Harry. "One of the goblins stopped them from leaving and took them to a private office to talk about something."

"What were they going to talk about?" Hermione asked finally deciding to contribute to the one-way interrogation.

"I don't know." Remus snapped getting annoyed and defensive about all the questioning. "Hence the reason why it was a secret conversation."

"Well, then we'll just wait for Harry to come out before we go shopping." Ginny said either oblivious or deliberately ignoring the tension.

"With what money are you guys going shopping with?" if I remember correctly, all of your vaults are empty." Tonks said raising a pink eyebrow.

"Harry will just give us some of his money until the thing with our vaults is resolved. And if not him then Bill, Charlie, or Fred and George will just have to give us some of theirs." Molly said dismissively, waving the question off like she couldn't be bothered.

Fred moaned as he woke up with a throbbing headache.

"You're finally up." A voice said from behind him.

He turned around sharply before moaning in pain. "Not so loudly, my head is killing me."

"That is just your mind finally adjusting to having the blocks off you."

Another moan was heard as George slowly started to wake up. Harry was still knocked out, and if Fred couldn't see his chest moving, he would have assumed that Harry was dead.

"Who let the hippogriffs out?" George questioned as he tried not to move too much. _So much pain. It hurts too much._

_It's okay Forge, the pain will go away soon. _Fred said reassuringly.

_Gred?_ George said his eyes widening.

_Who else?" _Fred said tilting his head to the side.

_You do know that our mouths aren't moving. Right?_

_Really?_

_Yeah, just look at my lips. _George said gesturing towards his mouth.

"That is the full ability of being a magical twin. You should also find that you should be able to heal each other." They had completely forgotten that Ragnarok was there.

A loud moan filled the room as Harry started to wake up. It abruptly stopped when he sniffed the air. Then he growled. Moving faster than they could see he had Ragnarok pinned up against a wall.

"My mates, mine. They belong to me." He growled menacingly.

"Yes Mister Potter. They belong to you. I apologize for approaching them without permission." Ragnarok chocked out.

"Dominant." George moaned, his eyes half lidded.

"Dominant come here." Fred added. Both of their creatures begging to be claimed.

"You are lucky my submissives need me." Harry said to Ragnarok as he released him. "Leave this room and keep everyone out until I say otherwise."

"As you wish." Ragnarok says still a little shaken from his encounter with the angry dominant.

"Tell Remus that we will be out in about an hour." Harry says not even looking towards the goblin as he prowled over to Fred and George, who were still moaning on the floor.

I'm debating whether or not I want Gideon and Fabian to be alive. I'm also thinking about making Tom and James, Harry's parents or instead of that, maybe someone on the dark side. What do you guys think? Leave a review about if you think I should make Gideon and Fabian alive or who you want Harry's parents to be.


	11. Marking and Mating

**CAUTION SEMI-EXPLICIT –EXPLICIT SCENE. SKIP TO THE OTHER SIGN FOR END OF SCENE**

"Dominant." Fred and George still moaning and writhing on the floor.

"What do you want?" Harry growled towards his submissives.

"We want for you to mark us." They exclaimed crawling towards him keeping their eyes towards the floor and their heads tilted exposing the sides of their necks that had a part of Harry's mark on it.

His Imp personalities had already marked Fred and George, but now that his shadow fae and earth nymph personalities had been awakened, Harry had the urge to remark Fred and George.

Naturally, Fred and George's creature personalities felt the same urge.

"Take your clothes off." Harry demanded magicking his own clothes off.

Quickly they hurried to carry out the request. After they had taken their clothes off, they sat kneeling with their marks bared.

"Suck." Harry growled towards George gesturing to his hand, just before he drew Fred into a kiss. Moaning, George did so.

George licked up and down and drew Harry's fingers into his mouth as seductively as he could. Fred moaned as Harry licked and nibbled all the way up his neck before licking his lips and thrusting his tongue into Fred's mouth.

"Enough," he said quietly towards George, who was still sucking his fingers. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees." He said, eyes still glowing but with a few add-ons. His ears had tapered to a point from his nymph inheritance and the shadows in the room seemed to stretch and cling to him making his already bright eyes even darker.

George moaned, knowing where this was going. He too had experienced some changes and they became prominent when he turned over. His eyes had turned the colour of a fire rock with mixes of red and orange swirled in there. His hair moved as though it were flames due to his phoenix inheritance. He had pointed ears just like Harry and translucent fairy type wings. Harry moaned at the sight of the small rosebud waiting for him to claim. He held himself back though, knowing that they weren't ready yet.

Instead, he entered one of the slick fingers into inside of George.

While he was doing that, Fred, who had also changed appearance wise, was busy slicking up his own fingers to enter into himself. He looked similar to George but his eyes were a more orangeish colour. Slowly, he slid one finger inside and swirled it around. There was a slight twinge due to the fact he had never had it done to himself before. Harry, seeing how Fred was moaning on the floor by himself, called out "Fred. Come here."

With a finger still implanted in his ass, Fred got closer to Harry. Without being told, he started to lick up and down Harry's cock. Harry moaned at the sensations.

Fred, tired of just licking Harry's cock, put the tip into his mouth and took it as deep as possible. Harry groaned; the only thing keeping him from coming is his willpower and the need to see Fred and George come first.

Invigorated, he thrust his fingers deeper into George looking for that special knot of nerves.

"Harry!" George screamed out when he found it. George, not to be out done, wrapped his hand around Fred's cock and started to jack him off. Fred moaned at the sensations making Harry groan at the feeling of his cock vibrating in Fred's throat.

Harry pressed insistently against the knot of nerves in George's arse trying to make him cum.

"Harry….. I-I-I-I'm about to cum." George moaned breathless.

"Me too." Fred added taking his mouth off Harry's cock for a second to put in his two cents.

"Cum." Harry said pressing hard against George's prostrate while thrusting up roughly into Fred's mouth. Harry came after due to all the moaning that Fred was doing as he came.

**End of Explicit Scene**

In the bliss afterwards, Harry but both of them on their marks and watched them change from a symbol of a dark phoenix holding a spear while a water phoenix was curled underneath it on a rock into a water phoenix wearing a laurel, curled up on a rock with a dark shadow phoenix behind it with its wings spread outwards as if in flight.

Fred and George returned the favour by biting him on either side of his neck. Fred on the left and George on the right. Their marks turned into a phoenix bursting out of a flame.

"Hey Harry?" George asked, still a little dazed.

"Yes?" Harry answered raising an eyebrow.

"I remember the first time we saw you after your inheritance, you had wings like us but instead of the fairy type yours were bat like and leathery."

"And…?" Harry said trying to get to the point.

"What my brother is trying to ask is, what happened to them. They seemed to disappear after you were admitted into the hospital." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Oh. I retracted them. There was a second, when you two were downstairs trying to explain what happened, that I woke up. When I heard people start to come upstairs, I retracted my wings."

"But that doesn't explain how when we found you, you were passed out."

"You two came up with the rest of them. I took one whiff of you guys' scent and I was out cold again." Harry said sheepishly.

Fred and George took one look at each other and started to laugh. Harry pretended to scowl at them.

"When is Harry supposed to come out?" Ginny asked for the twentieth time that hour.

Remus and Tonks both had to fight against to crucio her.

"I don't know." Remus said as he had all those times previously.

"I don't want him to make me waste my entire day. There are a number of books in Grimmauld Place that I could be reading right now." Hermione said for at least the sixteenth time.

"That brat. He's probably doing it on purpose. He, Fred, and George are sitting in Gringotts in Harry's vault laughing at us while rolling around in Harry's money." Ron's jealousy making itself abundant.

"Mr. Lupin?" A voice said behind him.

"Yes?" Remus said turning around and seeing the goblin that collected Harry earlier.

"We require your presence inside Gringotts." The goblin said sneering at the Weasleys and Hermione Granger.

"Of course." Remus said glad to get out of there. He looked apologetically towards Tonks before following the goblin back to Gringotts.


End file.
